


Прошлое и будущее

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Not so graphic depictions of mass murder, and of sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Иногда сны — всего лишь шутки разума, иногда — предостережения.





	Прошлое и будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 4 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам». Время действия — 6 ПБЯ.

Как только он ступил под своды слабо освещенного зала для жертвоприношений, жрецы затянули торжественную песнь. Собравшиеся представители всех каст приветствовали его радостными криками. Чего нельзя было сказать о тех, кого в скором времени должны были принести в дар богам. Группа мужчин и женщин в потрепанной серой и бордовой форме застыла в изумлении у подножия возвышения, на котором жрецы установили стол для жертвоприношений. Изможденные лица пленников были искажены гримасами боли и отвращения. Какая-то часть его сознания понимала, что все происходящее глубоко неправильно, что ему здесь не место. Что-то внутри призывало его отпустить людей.

Он подавил этот голос.

Неверные не имели значения, их преподнесут в дар богам другие воины. Его жертва уже лежала на столе. Он приблизился к Верховному жрецу, окидывая взглядом статуи богов. В колышущемся свете светильников они казались живыми… и жаждущими крови. 

Жрец подал ритуальный клинок ручкой вперед, он принял его с поклоном, взвесил в руке, проверяя баланс. Излишнее действие, но оно стало привычным. Идеально сбалансированное живое лезвие сверкнуло в свете факелов. На секунду он поймал в нем свое отражение. Синяя кожа, горящие красные глаза — внешность нетипичная для юужань-вонга.

Отвратительная.

Если бы не покрывавшие его голову и все тело шрамы, он никогда не осмелился бы показать свое безобразное лицо собратьям. Несмотря на уродство, боги даровали ему много талантов, а затем избрали его для важной церемонии. Лидер последнего оплота сопротивления неверных будет принесен в жертву его рукой. Многие юужань-вонги добивались этой чести, но жрецы единодушно назвали его имя. Так повелели боги.

Ритм песни сменился, жрецы молили богов принять дар в качестве благодарности за победу. Видение Верховного Владыки Шимрры исполнилось: отныне галактика принадлежит детям Юн-Юужаня.

Под пение он поднялся на возвышение, подошел к жертвенному столу и посмотрел на привязанного к нему человека. Он знал этого неверного, увы, слишком хорошо. Помнил его вкус, его запах, его улыбку. Однако сейчас неверный не улыбался. Он упрямо смотрел в потолок, все тело напряглось в путах, но вырваться он не пытался: уже понял, что при каждом резком движении живые веревки сильнее впиваются в руки и ноги. Похоже, неверный вознамерился с честью встретить свой конец. Тем лучше — он станет достойной жертвой для Юн-Яммки.

Он присоединил свой голос к хору жрецов, славя богов, и подошел вплотную к столу. Теперь человек мог хорошо его видеть. Сперва неверный уставился на него в недоумении. Затем в глазах появилось узнавание, надежда и доверие. На это было неприятно смотреть. Потрескавшиеся губы неверного растянулись в слабой улыбке, едва слышно он сказал:

— Рау…

Из легких будто вышибли воздух. На секунду он сбился с ритма и пропустил строчку хвалебного гимна. Но в следующее мгновение он уже опомнился и продолжил читать текст как ни в чем не бывало, молясь о том, чтобы окружающие не заметили его оплошности, а боги не покарали за нее. Та часть его личности, которую обычно удавалось подавить почти без труда, на этот раз не отступала. Она отчаянно вопила, всей своей сущностью протестуя против того, что он уже сделал и еще собирался сделать. «Вспомни, кто ты!» — требовал чужой голос, подозрительно похожий на его собственный. Его губы автоматически повторяли слова молитвы, но он больше не чувствовал душевного покоя и подъема, как несколько минут назад. Крики чего-то внутри мешали сосредоточиться на торжественном моменте. Опустив взгляд, он с ужасом обнаружил, что его руки дрожат, а ритуальный клинок вот-вот выпадет из пальцев.

Верховный жрец положил руку ему на плечо, показывая, что момент настал. 

Прикосновение вырвало его из водоворота чужих мыслей, криков, воспоминаний. Он снова стал собой. На последних словах гимна он обхватил клинок обеими руками и занес его над своей жертвой. Неверный не выказывал страха, только удивление.

— Рау, какой у нас план? — прошептал человек.

Громоподобная музыка смешивалась с шумом крови в ушах, он чувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце. Когда-то он отзывался на это имя, когда-то этот неверный много значил для него. Воспоминания о том времени были расплывчатыми, как о давнишнем сне или услышанной в детстве истории. Кто-то внутри него умолял остановиться. Мольбы, музыка, шум, мешанина в голове действовали на нервы. Воля богов, честь домена — все стало пустым звуком. Он лишь хотел, чтобы эта безумная какофония прекратилась.

Стоявший рядом Верховный жрец цыкнул на него. Пелена из чужих образов и воспоминаний ненадолго рассеялась. Он воспользовался этим, вонзив клинок в сердце неверного. Последней эмоцией, появившейся на лице человека, было изумление.

С мучительным стоном Траун вырвался из объятий кошмара. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, где он находится. В слабом свете предрассветных сумерек вырисовывались знакомые силуэты мебели в его спальне на Нирауане. Он тяжело дышал, словно только что вернулся с пробежки, казалось, сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Траун включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, сел, опершись на спинку кровати, и внимательно осмотрел руки. Никакой практической нужды в этом не было, он и так знал, что они выглядят точно так же, как вчера. Никаких татуировок с непонятными символами, никаких шрамов, никаких хищно загибающихся когтей, как во сне.

Рядом с ним на постели заворочался Парк и накрыл голову углом одеяла. 

Траун провел пальцами по лицу в страхе обнаружить на нем причудливые шрамы. Ничего. Он снова перевел взгляд на руки. Минуту за минутой он смотрел на них, словно надеясь найти разгадку какой-то тайны.

За этим занятием его и обнаружил проснувшийся Парк. Свет горел уже слишком долго, и он вылез из одеяльного кокона, чтобы проверить, что случилось. Увиденное его озадачило. Чисс разглядывал свои руки так, будто впервые их видел.

— Что такое? — сонно спросил Парк.

— Ничего, плохой сон приснился, спи, — отрывисто бросил Траун.

— О чем? — зевая, поинтересовался Восс.

Чисс опустил руки на колени и посмотрел на него. Растрепанные волосы, следы от смятой подушки на щеке, взгляд не до конца проснувшегося человека. Обычно Восс выходил из этого состояния только после чашки крепкого кафа. В последнее время Парк стал очень чутко спать, и Траун устыдился, что разбудил его из-за глупого сна. Он попросил его не думать об этом и укрыл одеялом.

— Не думать? — с преувеличенным возмущением откликнулся Парк. — Видел бы ты свое лицо. Я должен знать, что могло так сильно тебя напугать.

На самом деле испуг уже прошел, оставив после себя лишь бесконечную усталость. Не имея ни сил, ни желания пререкаться с человеком, Траун откинулся на подушку, закрыл глаза и тихо сказал:

— Враг.

— У нас проблемы? — деловым тоном осведомился Парк.

— Пока нет, — вяло отозвался чисс.

Прогнав остатки сна, Восс приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на Трауна. Внезапная догадка посетила его.

— Мы ведь за этим на самом деле прилетели в Неизведанные регионы, да? Чтобы сразиться с ним? — озвучил он свою мысль.

— Отчасти, — лениво согласился Траун. — Мы ищем сторонников и подготавливаем ресурсную базу…

— Это я уже слышал, — решительно оборвал его Парк. — Ты постоянно говоришь о сторонниках, ресурсах, аванпостах, базах, кораблях. Но так и не сказал, зачем все это. Уж точно не для того, чтобы порадовать Его Императорское Величество.

Подавив жалобный стон, Траун открыл глаза, взглянул на упрямого человека и серьезно проговорил: 

— То, что я видел, сложно описать, но я могу показать, если хочешь. Утром.

— Уже утро. Или ты полагаешь, что я смогу заснуть, зная, что где-то есть враг, которого даже ты боишься?

— Я боюсь не за себя, вернее, не только за себя — за тебя, за все, что мы создали, и всех, кто нам дорог.

Явно не впечатленный ответом, Парк сел на кровати, подвернув под себя ноги, сложил руки на груди и вперил в Трауна строгий взгляд. Хорошо знакомые чиссу признаки свидетельствовали о готовности человека добиться своего любым способом. Прекрасно зная, что Восс от него не отстанет, Траун неохотно поднялся с постели, накинул халат и пригласил человека следовать за ним в кабинет. «Если он так жаждет знаний, он их получит. Возможно, в самом деле пришло время рассказать ему», — думал он. 

Довольный собой, Парк подхватил свой халат и поспешил вслед за чиссом. И застал его у замаскированного сейфа сражающимся с многочисленными хитроумными замками и системами защиты. Этот сейф был, пожалуй, единственным местом на Нирауане, к которому у Восса не было доступа. Что бы Траун там ни хранил, это должны были быть предметы необычайной ценности и секретности. За годы жизни с чиссом Парк пришел к выводу, что тому жизненно необходимо иметь секреты, и потому не настаивал на разглашении тайны сейфа, несмотря на снедавшее его любопытство. Чтобы Траун не подумал, что он сует нос в его личное хранилище, Восс подошел к притулившемуся в углу столику, включил чайник и начал демонстративно громко греметь посудой. Разливая горячий чай по чашкам, он с нетерпением ждал. Не информации о новом враге — он и так знал, что ничего приятного чисс не сообщит, — а момента близости с Трауном, шанса узнать нечто новое о его прошлом, возможности заглянуть за глянцевый фасад имперского гранд-адмирала, который тот являл миру.

По голубоватым бликам на стенах погруженного во тьму кабинета Парк понял, что Траун включил голопроектор. Он взял две чашки с чаем, протянул одну чиссу и устроился в кресле возле стола. Датакарта, которую крутил в пальцах Траун, была старой и потертой, очевидно, ее содержимое просматривалось изрядное количество раз. Кинув последний, полный сомнений, взгляд на человека, чисс вставил датакарту в голопроектор.

— Этой записи более тридцати лет, она до сих пор хранится во флотском архиве Доминации Чиссов под грифом «секретно», — начал Траун, настраивая современный прибор на воспроизведение старых кодов. — Я смог получить к ней доступ незадолго до моего изгнания, а копию сделал по собственной инициативе.

— Ты сознательно пошел на нарушение секретности? А ты еще более дикий чисс, чем я думал, — усмехнулся Восс, надеясь разрядить обстановку.

К его огорчению, Траун не улыбнулся.

— На то была веская причина, — объяснил он. — Запись сделана на дальних рубежах чисских территорий во время практики у кадетов. Как правило, учебные корабли не заходят так далеко, но в тот год среди кадетов было много талантов. Капитан решил рискнуть и посмотреть, как они поведут себя в незнакомом районе. Впоследствии он сильно сожалел о своем решении. Многое в той экспедиции выходило за рамки стандартных процедур. Столь многое, что впору предположить наличие заговора, но, как мне удалось узнать, виной всему — чрезмерная самоуверенность чиссов, и ничего более.

Изображение на проекторе пошло рябью, картинка неожиданно включилась. Съемка велась из кабины чисского «когтя». Сначала не происходило ничего особенного. Потягивая чай, Парк смотрел, как пять корабликов отрабатывали маневры, кружа в астероидном поясе неподалеку от маленькой планеты. Ни одна имперская академия не позволила бы своим кадетам так рисковать, но бросать вызов опасности было частью обучения у чиссов. Летное мастерство кадетов вызывало восхищение. Пилоты деловито переговаривались по внутренней связи. К этому моменту Парк освоил чеун в достаточной степени, чтобы хорошо понимать их. Судя по голосам, команда состояла из трех взрослых чиссов — двух мужчин и одной женщины — и двух мальчишек.

— Если бы двое самых выдающихся кадетов не уговорили своих учителей исследовать отдаленный участок сектора в свободное время, мы бы не узнали о враге, пока не стало бы слишком поздно, — прокомментировал картинку Траун.

Внезапно пространство неподалеку от планеты пошло рябью, в следующую секунду из пустоты появился большой астероид конусообразной формы. Вот только астероиды не совершали гиперпространственных прыжков.

Чиссы по внутренней связи принялись живо обсуждать загадочный феномен. Старший из инструкторов отправил одного из своих коллег исследовать его. Один из «когтей» отделился от группы и подлетел поближе к подозрительному астероиду. С плохо скрываемой тревогой в голосе пилот сообщил, что его сенсоры улавливают большое скопление живых организмов внутри астероида.

— Может, мы нашли новый вид или даже разумную расу? — предположил один из кадетов и повел свой корабль вслед за инструктором.

— Ты читаешь слишком много приключенческих книг, — усмехнулся другой.

— Кадет, немедленно вернитесь, — прозвучал строгий женский голос. — Лейтенант Гу'тани в состоянии провести разведку без вашей помощи.

Извинившись, мальчик повернул назад и занял место справа от того «когтя», с которого велась запись. Корабль лейтенанта уже подлетал к астероиду для более детального изучения. Неожиданно сканеры на приборных панелях «когтей» разразились тревожным писком, сигнализируя о появлении быстро приближающихся неопознанных объектов. Одновременно с этим из-за астероида вылетела дюжина корабликов, которые выстроились в боевое построение и устремились к чиссам. Издалека они напоминали каменные глыбы веретенообразной формы. От обычных камней их отличали кричаще яркие цвета корпуса и скорость передвижения.

Видя, что силы неравны, лидер чисской группы приказал перестроиться и приготовиться к гиперпрыжку. К несчастью, корабли противника оказались слишком стремительными и вскоре отрезали чиссов от точки гиперпрыжка. Завязался бой. Хотя чиссам удалось сбить два веретенообразных корабля, численное превосходство все еще было на стороне противника. Один из инструкторов предложил сесть на планету и поискать убежища там. Поскольку особой альтернативы не было, чиссы развернулись и поспешили к планете под яростным огнем противника. Запись пошла рябью, изображение пропало.

Когда камера включилась вновь, изрядно потрепанные корабли чиссов уже стояли на опушке посреди густого леса. В отдалении младший инструктор и кадет копались с какими-то приборами, очевидно, пытались подать сигнал тревоги своим. Остальные в это время сканировали местность на предмет естественных укрытий и следили за приближением врага. 

Первой противника засекла женщина и оповестила об этом остальных. Старший инструктор что-то спросил и показал на приборы в руках коллеги и кадета. Их ответ также нельзя было разобрать из-за расстояния, но судя по тому, как оба отрицательно покачали головами, особых успехов они не добились.

Несколько выстрелов попали по кораблям чиссов и оставили внушительные воронки на поляне. Часть «когтя», на которой крепилась камера с блоком питания, отлетела в сторону, ближе к тому месту, где укрылись инструкторы и кадеты. Из-за взрывов на записи опять пошли помехи, картинка пропала, остался только звук. Парк слышал, как командир приказал кадетам спрятаться в лесу. Картинка вернулась и показала, как он дает обоим мальчикам приборы связи, двое других инструкторов вытащили из остатков поврежденных машин комплекты для выживания и передали их детям. Корабли противника пошли на второй заход, как раз когда мальчики отдали честь своим учителям и побежали в лес в противоположных направлениях. Старшие чиссы обменялись приличествующими случаю фразами о том, какой честью для них было служить друг с другом, и вышли из кадра — навстречу врагу.

Долгое время камера снимала лишь дымящиеся обломки кораблей, опушку и край леса. Вдали раздавались крики и звуки стрельбы. Траун промотал запись на тот момент, когда чиссы и их противники снова попали в кадр. От увиденного Парк поморщился.

Первыми в глаза бросились лица тех, кто атаковал чиссов: они были обезображены шрамами и покрыты татуировками, у некоторых не хватало части носа, подбородка или уха. Создавалось впечатление, что эти увечья были нанесены намеренно. Шестеро воинов в причудливой броне вели трех связанных чиссов к обломкам кораблей, подгоняя их странными толстыми жезлами. Они переговаривались на гортанном языке, которого Парк никогда прежде не слышал, но чувствовал, что воины переполнены злобой и презрением к пленным. Из леса вышел еще один изуродованный воин с кадетом на плече. Маленький чисс отчаянно сопротивлялся, хотя мучитель в толстой броне даже не чувствовал его ударов. Подойдя к своему отряду, тот небрежно спустил мальчика с плеча и бросил его к остальным чиссам, как мешок. Инструкторы подтащили к себе кадета и постарались закрыть его собой.

Командир неприятельского отряда встал перед пленниками и повел речь для своих сородичей, периодически указывая то на чиссов, то на их корабли. В первом случае воины в доспехах плевали на землю. Во втором — яростно рычали, шипели и потрясали оружием. Воспользовавшись тем, что их охранники увлечены пламенной речью, старший офицер-чисс вскочил на ноги, оттолкнул одного из воинов, выхватил его жезл и намеревался сразить им вражеского командира. Внезапно жезл в его руках стал мягким, как веревка. К вящему ужасу всех чиссов — и наблюдавшего за сценой Парка, — конец жезла поднялся сам собой, подобно змее, и впился в шею державшего его офицера. Тот попытался отбросить жезл, но опоздал. Зажимая рану, он упал на колени, повалился на бок, его тело начало биться в конвульсиях. 

Другой офицер бросился к нему, пытаясь помочь. Окружавшие их воины не препятствовали ему, только посмеивались и отпускали замечания на своем языке. А их командир посчитал, что видеть, как сослуживец умирает у него на руках, было недостаточной мукой для инструктора. Он подошел к чиссу, скорчившемуся у мертвого тела, гаркнул короткий приказ и сделал рукой жест, призывающий подняться. Нехотя чисс подчинился. 

Парк заметил, что тот был еще очень молод, возможно, это был его первый год в должности инструктора. «И, вероятно, последний», — подумал Парк, чувствуя, что сейчас снова станет свидетелем чего-то ужасного.

Предчувствие его не обмануло. Командир изуродованных воинов схватил чисса за шею и поднял в воздух. Юноша был высок, но командир превосходил его и ростом, и крепостью телосложения, и силой. Задыхаясь, чисс цеплялся за руку врага, пытаясь разжать стальную хватку на своем горле. Но сделать этого ему так и не удалось. Свободной рукой командир вынул из скрытых в броне ножен изогнутый обоюдоострый кинжал и вонзил его в живот юноши, затем медленно повел его вверх, явно наслаждаясь полузадушенными криками своей жертвы. Женщина-инструктор поспешила закрыть глаза ребенку, прижала его к себе и не отпускала, несмотря на сыпавшиеся на нее удары змееподобных жезлов и попытки воинов вырвать мальчика у нее из рук.

Не веря своим глазам, Парк смотрел, как пленных убивают одного за другим. Он знал, насколько хороша подготовка чиссов и как нелегко одолеть их в бою. Противник, которому это удалось, должен был быть невероятно силен. И что это за противник? Даже самые примитивные народы не убивали пленных, предпочитая требовать за них выкуп, обменивать их на своих или использовать в качестве рабочей силы. Многие расы считали женщин неприкосновенными созданиями и даже в плену обращались с ними насколько возможно вежливо и деликатно. Что уж говорить о детях. Но эти воины, похоже, не слышали о милосердии. Глядя на то, как расправляются с невинным ребенком, Парк думал о том, что раз эти… существа не пощадили даже его, они не пощадят никого. С такими не сядешь за стол переговоров, не подкупишь деньгами или обещаниями. Они понимают только один язык — грубую силу военного превосходства.

Покончив с чиссами, воины с яростью набросились на остатки принадлежавших тем кораблей. Это показалось Парку странным. Обычно разведгруппы — а в том, что это были именно разведчики, не приходилось сомневаться, — захватывали образцы вооружения противника, чтобы как следует их изучить. Не в этом случае. Воины громили корабли чиссов с таким остервенением и упоением, словно машины были их кровными врагами. Последнее, что зафиксировала камера перед тем, как ее разбили, — это перекошенное дикой яростью изуродованное лицо воина. Изображение мигнуло и застыло. Запись кончилась.

В просторном кабинете Трауна повисла тишина. Птица за окном возвестила о приходе нового дня радостной песней. После увиденного даже в чириканье птицы Парку послышалось нечто зловещее. Он посмотрел на чашку остывшего чая у себя в руках и почувствовал, что ему нужно что-нибудь покрепче. То, что происходило на записи, своей бессмысленностью больше походило на завязку страшного голофильма. И предвещало только одно — войну на уничтожение. 

— Что скажешь? — спросил Траун.

— Мальчик, — пробормотал Парк, завороженно глядя на застывшее изображение. — Кадетов было двое. Что случилось со вторым? Его тоже поймали?

Он перевел взгляд на Трауна, боясь услышать, что и второму ребенку не повезло.

— Нет, он выжил, — поспешил успокоить его Траун. — Он прятался в лесу достаточно долго, чтобы его перестали искать. Когда чужаки ушли и их корабль перестал блокировать сигнал передатчика, кадет смог связаться с учебным кораблем. Ему удалось вернуться к месту бойни и извлечь запись с чудом уцелевшей камеры корабля, но не просмотреть ее. Думаю, для него так было даже лучше. Через два дня после инцидента его подобрали. Он составил подробный рапорт о произошедшем, через три года закончил учебу и продолжил службу на флоте.

Траун говорил о пережившем весь этот ужас ребенке с таким пренебрежением, словно они с Парком обсуждали заурядный сюжет из утреннего выпуска новостей. Он встал из-за стола, забрал из рук Восса чашку, подошел к чайнику и повернулся к человеку спиной, наливая горячий чай вместо остывшего.

— И что с ним стало? — уточнил Парк. — Его можно найти, чтобы поговорить о случившемся?

Поставив чайник на стол, Траун тяжело вздохнул и после долгой паузы проговорил, не оборачиваясь:

— Ты сейчас с ним говоришь.

Парк уставился на него неверящим взглядом. Судя по его виду на записи, Трауну тогда должно было быть лет семь или восемь. По меркам чиссов, уже не ребенок, но еще и не взрослый. Человеческие дети в этом возрасте только начинают ходить в школу, а чисские кадеты уже умеют обращаться с оружием, имеют представление о пилотировании самых распространенных моделей кораблей и владеют кое-какими навыками рукопашного боя. Их тренируют сражаться и выживать, готовя к жизни воинов. 

Хотя Восс прекрасно знал об особенностях обучения молодых чиссов, он никак не мог совместить образ ребенка на записи и тех испытаний, через которые тому пришлось пройти. Когда Парку было семь, он заблудился во время школьной экскурсии и зареванный бродил по лесу несколько часов. Хотя его нашли до наступления ночи, потом он еще пару месяцев боялся темноты и отказывался выезжать на природу даже вместе с родителями. И сейчас, будучи взрослым мужчиной, Восс не обрадовался бы перспективе неопределенно долго прятаться в лесу от неизвестного противника. Что уж говорить о мальчишке, которому наверняка хотелось всего лишь поразвлечься.

Первой мыслью Парка было спросить Трауна, как ему удалось справиться с последствиями пережитого, но он сдержался. Раннее утро, полутемный кабинет — не самые подходящие время и место для разговоров по душам. Даже не учитывая такой мелочи, как жалость. Если Восс позволит себе хотя бы нотку жалости в голосе — или если Трауну покажется, что он ее услышал, — то высока вероятность, что чисс возненавидит его до конца своих дней. Парк ясно отдавал себе в этом отчет и не стал рисковать. За проведенные вместе годы он научился чувствовать своего чисса. И сейчас, даже не видя его лица, Восс ощущал, что тот замер в напряженном ожидании града личных вопросов. Жалость — слишком сильное чувство. Как бы Парк ни боролся с собой, он не мог до конца подавить его. Может, гордый чисс и не примет его жалость в привычном виде, но это не значит, что человек не может пощадить его и избавить от неприятного разговора.

Вместо того чтобы ворошить личные переживания возлюбленного, Восс принял деловой вид и задумчиво проговорил:

— Хладнокровное убийство четырех граждан Доминации — событие, требующее ответных действий. Даже с учетом политики, не допускающей превентивных ударов, такое нельзя игнорировать. А учитывая сплоченность и семейственность чиссов, об этом случае вскоре узнали бы многие и потребовали принять меры. Как же получилось, что произошедшее не стало достоянием общественности?

Повисшее в воздухе напряжение ушло. Даже на расстоянии Парк это почувствовал. Траун передал ему чашку с чаем, выключил проектор и занял свое законное место за столом, как бы готовясь начать новый день, полный продуктивного труда. Грозивший затронуть мир его чувств и внутренних переживаний разговор вернулся к привычным для него темам. Если ему проще говорить о своем прошлом как об отвлеченном историческом событии в контексте политики и интриг Доминации Чиссов, Парк готов был с этим смириться. Когда Траун отвечал на вопрос, его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме легкого презрения к тому, о чем он говорил.

— Мое тогдашнее начальство постаралось замять дело, — его тон преисполнился сарказма, словно Траун подражал кому-то из своего прошлого. — Незнакомая раса появляется из ниоткуда на границе территории Доминации, нападает без предупреждения, безжалостно убивает четырех граждан — это же абсурд! Притом абсурд опасный: могут начаться волнения в обществе, семьи погибших будут требовать крови — в первую очередь крови тех, кто допустил эту трагедию, — и отмщения. Но кому мстить? Воины не оставили карточки с адресом, на который можно отправить претензии.

Со вздохом сожаления Траун покачал головой и отпил из чашки.

— Запись и мой рапорт немедленно засекретили. Семьям погибших сказали, что во время учений произошел несчастный случай, и принесли извинения, — продолжал он. — Злосчастного капитана учебного корабля разжаловали и перевели служить на дальние рубежи, откуда он так и не выбрался. После выпуска меня, вероятно, ожидала та же судьба, но семья меня защитила. Имя аристокра семьи Митт много значит, знаешь ли. Возможно, с произошедшим еще можно было бы смириться, если знать, что это никогда не повторится.

— Но?.. — спросил Парк, догадываясь, какой ответ его ждет.

— Но они вернулись, — ледяным тоном сказал Траун. — За несколько лет до моей ссылки адмирал Ар’алани обнаружила передовые отряды Чужаков Издалека, как их стали называть посвященные в тайну. Сперва небольшой флот кораблей неизвестной конструкции не показался ей серьезной угрозой, однако на то, чтобы с ним справиться, ушло намного больше времени, сил и ресурсов, чем она ожидала.

— Думаю, от рапорта адмирала уже нельзя было отмахнуться так, как от рапорта испуганного кадета, — предположил Восс.

— Да, — кивнул Траун, — угрозу приняли к сведению. На территорию Республики отправили агентов с целью оценки ее сил и возможности заключения союза против общего врага.

Парк грустно усмехнулся.

— И, как я понимаю, результаты оценки были неутешительные.

— Политическая слабость, коррумпированность и локальные конфликты истощили Республику, совет Правящих Семей счел ее слабым и ненадежным союзником, — заметил Траун с явным сожалением. — В этом отношении я с ними не согласился. После проведения некоторых реформ Республика могла бы нам пригодиться. Надо поблагодарить Императора Палпатина за его мудрость, дальновидность…

— И за то, что проделал большую часть необходимой работы в этом направлении, — закончил за него Парк.

В ответ на это Траун немного скривился, словно оскорбленный грубостью ремарки, но кивнул.

— Однако установленная Императором система тоже не идеальна. И именно этим, дорогой Восс, мы здесь и занимаемся — доводим систему до ума. Когда Чужаки Издалека вернутся, — а я не сомневаюсь, что они вернутся, — нам потребуются все силы, все имеющиеся ресурсы, чтобы выстоять. Только выступив единым фронтом, мы сможем их одолеть и не допустить повторения трагедии, которой я стал свидетелем, на каждой обитаемой планете галактики.

Неизвестно, какой реакции на свои слова ожидал чисс. С минуту Парк молча смотрел на него. Затем вернулся в спальню, взял оставленный у кровати комлинк и подошел к окну. Силуэт человека красиво вырисовывался на фоне розовеющего неба, и Траун поймал себя на мысли, что невольно любуется им. До него долетали обрывки разговора:

— Дежурный? Вице-адмирал Парк. Пригласите ко мне старшего снабженца и логиста. С заместителями. Пусть приготовятся рассказать, почему у нас второй месяц перебои с поставками дюрастали и дуниума. Да, я знаю, который час. Так разбудите их. Чтобы через полчаса были у меня в кабинете.

Закончив разговор, Парк бросил комлинк на кровать и углубился в дебри шкафа в поисках комплекта формы, в которой, как он знал, он производил на окружающих самое сильное и устрашающее впечатление. Траун улыбнулся. После грядущей воспитательной беседы люди не сомкнут глаз, пока не наладят поставки. Может статься, они даже лично сопроводят караваны с рудой. Хотя убеждение действует лучше страха, иногда бывает полезно добавить немного угрозы. Самую малость.

Через какое-то время в дверях спальни показалась голова Парка. Он уже успел побриться, одеться и теперь сражался с топорщащимися со сна прядями волос. Несколько минут спустя он будет отрывать головы своим подчиненным, но пока еще у него по-домашнему милый вид. Подойдя к нему вплотную, Траун пригладил его волосы, мягко поцеловал и прижался лбом к его лбу. Парк закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплыми прикосновениями чисса. В душе он уже сожалел, что решил устроить снабженцам взбучку сейчас, а не отложил ее на более позднее утро. Тогда психологический эффект от головомойки был бы меньше, зато они с Трауном смогли бы провести еще несколько часов в объятиях друг друга. «Придется наверстать вечером», — подумал Парк, улыбнулся и тихо прошептал, не открывая глаз:

— Не волнуйся, любовь моя. Когда Чужаки Издалека придут, мы будем готовы. Ты поведешь нас в бой, и тогда эти уроды пожалеют, что сунули свои обгрызенные носы в нашу галактику.

Он почувствовал короткий смешок и теплое дыхание Трауна на своей щеке. Чисс выпустил его из объятий, отступил на шаг назад и кивнул в сторону кабинета Парка, примыкавшего к его собственному. С утробным рычанием человек направился к двери и скрылся за ней, напоследок кинув еще один взгляд на Трауна.

Оставшись в одиночестве, чисс убрал датакарту обратно в сейф и проглядел список сообщений за ночь. Машинально прочитывая их названия, он обдумал реакцию Парка на свой рассказ и решил, что все прошло даже лучше, чем он надеялся. Тот факт, что Траун так долго скрывал от него истинную причину их пребывания в Неизведанных регионах, не вызвал ожидаемого возмущения со стороны человека. Не стал он доискиваться и до того, что на самом деле побудило чисса хранить тайну. Траун прикинул, какими еще секретами мог бы поделиться со своим человеком, но решил пока повременить с новыми откровениями.


End file.
